keebysusernotesfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Kun
Origins of #kun #kun (short for Keeby's User Notes) was founded on Nixtrix IRC on April 30th, 2014, and registered as a channel on May 1st. Keeby put a link in his User Notes, but only two nerds found the link, so to invite people who he deemed nerdy enough, Keeby sent a simple yet ingenious invitation: a Private Message on the BitForums that said, simply, "attention, lurkers of the forums! I have created a chatroom dedicating to us well, chatting. It's basically an extension of my user notes. Now sometimes people will be on, sometimes they will not. we're just trying things out, but if you're ever bored, come to the chatroom!" Due to Keeby putting the link with the text "join me i'm bored", on his User Notes before he sent the invitations, said phrase became the catchphrase to recruit new people after the original founding members had been established. Obvious Distractions and the Split During late May and early June of 2014, a new member had joined #kun. This member, despite impersonating many members of #kun, had a different Mibbit icon (which, at the time, was a big deal, because everyone used Mibbit), and a unique speaking style, so he was found out quickly. This new member happened to be Spindow, a somewhat new member to the BitForums who had quickly discovered User Notes after many of the kunners posted on his User Notes, and he was lurking around various User Notes. Shortly after he became a regular member of the kunmunity, Spindow and Koopario started doing a random RP thing where they needed to defeat an evil horse named Sarcophaghorse. Asphoxia joined in from time to time, and eventually others did too. Seeing how popular his mini-RP thing had become, Spindow made it into a Choose Your Own Adventure on the BitForums and started a mostly completely new adventure on separate IRC channels so he wouldn't clog the backlog of #kun for others. I have no idea what to call this story In the summer of 2014, kun was active (due to lack of school), Smash 4 hype was building, and there were multi battle shenanigans every week. What, then, could have been expected to go wrong, in this First Golden Age of #kun? (Golden Ages are basically when a lot of people are on so there's rarely lapses of inactivity except in Death Hour, which actually isn't an hour.) No one probably expected what actually happened, unless they timeline hopped and logged onto this site or the chat before hopping backwards in time to know preemptively. What did happen,was this: Mouser started acting like an evil scientist, injecting kunners with things, cutting their limbs off and replacing them with blades (coughthereasonthatAsphoxiaisakatanacough), et cetera. Asphoxia, having recently seen Soul Eater, began referring to Mouser as Stein, and noping away whenever he started acting like a mad scientist. This led to Irina, a person from the Evillious Chronicles who came through a portal to the meteor (see a page that should probably be linked here) before anyone could stop her, actually making Mouser get possessed by Stein, the effects of which ranged from "I'm not really active at the same time as that guy" to terrifying. The main things he did while possessed were experiment on active kunners and force Asphoxia to be his weapon. (It's a Soul Eater thing. Look it up if you have no idea what this is). Eventually, Mouser was possessed for longer periods of time, and the kunners had to force Stein to unpossess him when possession occurred. Irina also made a Majora's Mask-esque spell that would cause Mouser to be possessed by Stein in three days if it wasn't stopped, but it was stopped by the efforts of the kunners. This article will update if anything relevant to it actually happens. Shuckle's Joining and the Name Switch Shenanigans Keeby. Asphoxia. Mouser. Scraggy. My grandmother used to tell me about the old days, a time of peace when the owner kept balance between the four members. But that all changed when the Shuckle nation attacked. Shuckle stole people's names, prompting others to steal the names of him, and so one with the domino effect. However, that was before infinite backlog and connectivity, so our names were restored to normal the next day. nah this wasn't really what happened so basically shuckle was wondering what kun was, so Scraggy sent him to the forums to go find it. Meanwhile the kunners had a special plan for him: convince him that Scraggy was Mouser and vice versa, as he didn't know any better. When Shuckle finally found the irc after 3000 years, the kunners set the plan in action, actually convincing him for a short period of time. After a while Mouser got tired of pretending to be Scraggy, so he told Shuckle THE TRUTH. Invasion of Asphoxia's class In early spring of 2015, Asphoxia deliberately told her classmate, known as Koa, about the marvelous place known as #kun. Asphoxia's class had Chromebooks, so, whenever they were allowed to get on them, Asphoxia and Koa would tend to cease idling and log on, respectively. Someone sitting near Koa saw him on the IRC, and decided to log on, quickly telling his friend about it when he realized that it was an IRC. These people came on for about a week, trying to annoy everyone, but not succeeding. Eventually, they got bored of the IRC and quit checking it in favor of HTML games. A few days later, someone else who Koa was sitting by discovered Mibbit, and told another of their classmates. The two classmates who knew about #kun came on to annoy people as much as possible, but we managed to fend them off via name switching, being confusing, and through an mIRC script as an emergency measure if they came back. Someone made an ARG and unleashed it on #kun In summer 2016, "Forest Pitviper" logged onto the #kun Discord server while various users were discussing trebuchets for some reason in the obviousdistractions subchannel. Forest Pitviper quickly revealed herself to be working for Medusa (the Soul Eater character, not the mythological figure), and challenged the available users to a battle of wits. Should they fail, three #kun users would be turned into Kishin (eldritch beings of Madness). Why? Probably because Medusa, heck if I know. I'm just the person who writes this stuff. Wanting to avoid this from happening, obviousdistractions sprung into action, getting stuck quite a few times and even having to outsource a puzzle to the Game Detectives Discord at some point. BUT it turned out that the puzzles were a distraction so Medusa could release a being that was already a Kishin (read: Asura). The Kishin retreated into hiding (according to Word of an ARG Author, because the two ARG authors couldn't find anyone to RP him), and after a while Arachne attacked because ....reasons. We were kinda too busy fighting her to ask. BUT THEN, Asura attacked. We fought him off. Then, a countdown appeared on the Temple of Aria website, which had become glitched out when Asura was released. The countdown led to an IRC channel, where the ARG players fought Asura. Asura escaped. Again. Then finally we went to another IRC channel, where Asura was either killed or very badly wounded by some random guy who apparently had worked with Asura or something and then the Madness wavelength that had been corrupting the world went away.